


Untidy Morning

by Kookaburra42



Series: Redemption and Remaking [3]
Category: Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor (Video Games), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Hair Braiding, M/M, Mordor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookaburra42/pseuds/Kookaburra42
Summary: Talion needs help with his hair.  Ratbag gives it to him.
Relationships: Ratbag the Coward/Talion
Series: Redemption and Remaking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010949
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Untidy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Just some silly little fluff! Enjoy!

Talion groaned in irritation. “What is it?” Ratbag asked, eyeing him sleepily. 

“My damn hair is--ow--unbelievably tangled.” To emphasize this issue, he dragged his fingers through it as best he could.    
  


“Braid it.” 

“What?” 

“Braid it. Keeps it not as tangled.” 

“I, uh…” here Talion mumbled something Ratbag couldn’t quite hear.

“Say what now?” 

“I’m not very good at braiding hair.” 

“I can help with that.” Ratbag sat up and shifted to sit next to his mate. “Gimme that.” He took the comb from Talion, who looked startled for barely a moment and then handed it over. Quickly, Ratbag worked through the tangles--which was much easier to do with human hair, he realized.    
  


“So first, you gotta separate it into three parts, yeah?” Talion murmured assent. “Guessin’ you knew that already. Anyway, so then, you just take one bit from either the left or the right and you bring that to the middle, and you do that over and over again.” He demonstrated slowly, letting Talion feel what was going on beyond Ratbag’s quick explanation. 

After he was done, he nudged Talion’s shoulder. “Done.” 

“That was fast,” the Man commented. He smiled. “Thank you.” 

“You don’t have to braid all your hair, either. You can do several, or just the sides--either way it makes things easier on you.” 

Talion flicked the braid over his shoulder. “I like it,” he said simply, leaning down to press his forehead against his mate’s. “It’s perfect.” 


End file.
